Stealth Part 6
by Wayne7793
Summary: The continuing adventures of Inara and her new love and how Felicia doubts herself.


**CHAPTER XXV**

Inara was upset, why did fate torture her? She tried so hard, and yet. David saw her sitting at the steps to the hospital, "What's wrong? Aren't you happy yet?" Inara looked up at him, "Can you help me? I can't figure out, am I pretty?" David looked at her, serious for a moment, "Well, honestly…. Well, yeah! You're very cute and way sexy, why?"

Inara felt a little better, "Thanks! You know, you're still cute yourself. Do you think he will ever fall for me?" David looked away, "Yeah… yes, I think he will. I'll try to help, ok? I promise!" Inara stood up and hugged him, "Thanks my friend, you're the best!" David still worried about poor Felicia, was she in pain? Tortured without him? He wondered how she could be messed up like that since he assumed she was invincible. It didn't make any sense, but that was for later. He looked back at his new friend and hugged her tighter, "Let's go find a hotel room and try again tomorrow. I wonder if we can…"

They checked into a hotel across town. Many assumed they were a couple, a cute one at that. The stares frightened Inara, but merely amused David, he was deep in thought. He showered while Inara stared out the window, wondering if she would dream of her hunky new husband. She didn't notice David sneak up behind her and playfully snap her cute ass with a wet towel. Inara yipped and chased him around the room, vowing vengeance. David stopped, out of breath, "Don't worry, he'll fall for you, and you'll marry him, but now, we have a mission. We'll stop by and visit him again, and I MUST take care of Felicia, ok? She needs me!" Inara gulped, "Is it that bad?" She looked out there, "Where is she?"

CHAPTER XXVI

Inara dreamed of a green lush field, her parents' cottage. She was a little girl, unable to run away from a dark presence, her parents gone! She saw a slim stranger in the forest, and ran towards him. She screamed out his name, "El Darin" when she woke up. She was covered in sweat, those damn dreams scared her! She looked over and David was silently asleep, on his side. She came over and ran a finger over his hair, "He's so sweet and angelic. Wow, to watch your parents murdered right before your eyes, harsh!" She smiled and left the room early. It was 4:30 am local time, the sun wasn't quite up yet. She wanted to see her lover NOW and couldn't wait!

A weird warbled voice hit her in the brain, "He needs you now!" and Inara jumped, wondering if David said that. He was still asleep and she leaned out the window, cocking an ear, unable to discern where it came from. She almost fell out when a new voice, his, she assumed chimed up, "Where are you, my dear? I miss you, come to me, please, I need you!" Inara heard enough!! She leaped out of the window, down 4 stories to the ground, startling a pair of joggers. Damn! She needed some of the marvelous toys Stealth had! She was mad at Felicia but considered her an aunt, as weird as that sounded for a wild beast.

Inara ran across, hopping from behind trees until she cleared the 8 blocks to get behind the hospital. She slowly and cautiously approached the rear entrance and lucked out. A janitor opened a rear door and she almost ran into him as she snuck in. Her heart racing, she leaped up several flights of steps, remembering he was in 302. She almost passed level 3 and giggled, "Oops!"

She became a little paranoid, hoping military guards weren't posted, since he was a famous sniper. She nearly stabbed a nurse and the nurse ran to sound off an alarm. Inara hogtied her and muffled her cries, "Shhh, I'm only hear for true love, understand? I don't want to harm you or cause any trouble. How do I get in to see Commander Hickey?" The nurse mumbled something, so Inara slowly removed her gag, "H-h-he's only being watched by one guard. Do you know him?" Inara rolled his eyes, "Only from a dream…" The nurse clucked her tongue, but tilted her head, "Well, good luck, dear woman. I can tell you he needs a woman. He screams out someone named "Inara" in his sleep. Does that ring a bell?" Inara's eyes got wide, "He wants me!!" and ran off, leaving a confused and tied nurse.

CHAPTER XXVII

David awoke later, about 8:30 am and was alarmed to find Inara gone, "Aw, fuck, now where did she go?" He was ready to go after her, but a new instinct kicked in, to use the orb, accept the change and come to rescue Felicia! He bolted out of the window and cloaked on the fly, confusing several sea gulls who almost ran into his leaping form. He clung to a building side, then leaped up and over a second building. His senses told him to head towards the beach, so he followed them! He scanned the beachfront, when the police almost noticed him. They seemed to half ignore him, the man who wasn't there. He slowly cautiously listened for new instincts when he tripped over a half-melted mess, part car, part panther, hiding behind a pair of cragged rocks towards the edge of beach, where the water splashed.

He uncloaked and let the change drain out of him. Felicia twitched and shorted, and David ran to her, hugging her black form, "Are you ok? What happened?" She looked at him, sort of changing into a black women with green hellfire eyes, a voice whispering in the breeze, "I'm … um, I'm embarrassed you had to see that, little one. I'm afraid I'm not as invincible as you would believe me to be. I'm so sorry!" She looked down and cried, he thought, or maybe she was dripping, couldn't tell. He crouched in front of her, "What? No.. um, just tell me what happened, I won't leave you. I can't!"

Felicia relayed via telepathy what happened on the pirate ship, the boat they were on, the whole story. A kid and his parents wondered who the funny kid and strangely wrapped lady were, but they ignored them in time. A dog wandered by and Felicia snarled at it, scaring it away. She looked back at David, "Are you still ok with me? I'm a wild beast underneath, you realize. You must find a woman, young David, not me. I'm not even human…I'm a freak…" and she "cried" more, and David reached over and hugged her, "Listen, ever since I saw you in that zoo, I noticed how pretty you were. Remember that?" Felicia looked out, "Maybe, but still I can't bear children, the zoo sterilized me, I'm sorry David. I'd hate to say it, but our children would be worse freaks than you and I are put together." David giggled and Felicia pouted, "What?"

David smiled, "Listen to yourself, you sound like a worried mom, hehe.. I don't care what Inara says, what the world says, I love you, Felicia, you rescued me from a fate worse than death, ok? Never forget that!" Felicia looked down, her eyes glowing green, startling a crab that wandered by, "I guess I'm being foolish huh? Do you see me as a panther or a sheep? Be honest!"

David looked out at the sea, "Well, I'm more of a sheep than you are, dear pantheress. I need your help, your information in my head, your song is my path, my destiny, and I like it. You've been paired with me for whatever reason, and let's go with it, ok? We need each other, simply put. You are beautiful but mysterious, and I'm the tall strong one. Shall we continue?" Felicia licked his face, "Sorry…" and she mentally giggled, "That was rather unladylike…"

**CHAPTER XXVIII**

Inara knocked the military guard out and stood by Darin's bed, the life support quietly humming, keeping him alive. She held his hand, a stout woman almost in tears, tears of joy. He loved her and dreamed about her! She felt her heart race, her eyes dilate, she was in love over and over with him! He was her Jedi, her clone trooper, her personal honor guard.

She stood there quietly, sighing a lot as he slowly woke up, the medicines wearing off. He almost rang the nurse's bell when she grabbed his hand, "I'm Inara, I dreamed about you…" He slowly removed his hand but was unable to say anything, at first. He looked up and down at her and he got a little erect. She blushed, "Did you really call out my name in your sleep?"

Darin didn't say a word and Inara started doubting herself when he motioned for a glass of water. She happily gave him a small drink and he cleared his throat, "Sorry, dry throat…. Um, yes, are you really Inara? I saw a small child in my dream, followed by a dark presence and she was running to me and then disappeared. I wanted to hug her and tell her everything was ok… where am I? I don't recognize this place!"

Inara looked around, "Um, why are you here? Didn't you serve in the military, Commander Hickey?" Darin cringed, "Please, don't call me Hickey… I hate that name… wait, did you call me Commander? I don't remember going up a rank. I was Captain for a year or so… I'm confused, can you tell me what happened, what is happening?"

Inara looked around, "I-I-I don't know, sorry. All I know is that I dreamed of you and I'm sorry if I took you from a woman and I will leave you alone…" She started to leave the room when a second nurse ran in and the guard came to. They almost handcuffed her when Darin spoke up, "No, wait, I think she's Inara, the girl of my dreams… please give us some time alone…"

The armed guard and nurse slowly left after the nurse checked his stats, "You can stay for 15 minutes, sorry…." And left. The woman named Inara watched the nurse leave and she ran to her guy, almost jumping on him, "I'm sorry I scared you. I just wanted to meet you and I did, right? You're not mad, are you?" She blushed again and Darin adjusted himself, getting more comfortable, "Anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are? You're like an angel!"

She gaped, "What? Um, no… my parents left me at a orphanage and nobody ever told me… you think so?" She was wet and couldn't stop thinking how horny she was getting. She never dated growing up or had a crush on anybody, the closest was poor David, since they both lost their parents. He motioned for her, "Before you leave, open my supply bag, I may have something of yours."

She nodded, owl eyes, "Huh?" and opened the closet where a supply bag was sitting. There was an unassembled sniper rifle, unloaded and stable, and nothing else, "What are you talking about? What is it you have of mine?" and he cleared his throat, "Sorry, there is a second supply bag hiding behind that one. Yeah, that one…" As she picked up a second bag. Inara opened the bag and was shocked! She pulled out the pieces of a long bow, "Where did you get this? Why does it look so familiar?"

Darin sat up, "My uncle was part of a gang in Belgium and wound up filching a bounty on a couple. He never told me who they were, and he stole that bow. It was supposed to be your 5th birthday gift, for when you got older. Do you know how to use one?"

Inara assembled some exploding arrows, "Yeah, I trained myself how to use one. This isn't composite, is it? I hate composite bows!" Darin chuckled, "No, I don't think so, it's solid wood with a special string, made from goat hair and something else mixed together. It's tougher than nylon and more natural, like nature intended." Inara smiled, "You read my mind!"

Darin coughed and Inara freaked a little, "You ok?" His wound was bleeding again but he asked a request, "Can you shoot the bow. I had a dream about a woman in black firing a long bow at a target. Please show me how you use it, please…" Inara thought about this, "Well, I haven't used one in years, but… ok…" and cocked an arrow. She fired at the wall, driving the arrowhead through the wall and into the hallway outside, scaring the nurse outside. The nurse and guard ran in, ready to arrest her again. Darin waved them away, even though the nurse said her time was up. He smiled, "I'm sorry, sweet and pretty dream girl. Promise I can visit you when I leave the hospital? …. And thanks!" and he fell asleep as more pain killers were administered. Inara left the hospital peacefully, quietly.

The guard saw her to the front entrance and chuckled, "I knew Commander Hickey for 4 years and he always talked about some young girl in his dreams. I thought the fucker was a pedophile! Are you really her?" Inara looked at him, "Maybe…. I don't know…" and slowly walked away. The guard blushed, thinking that lucky fucker Hickey, he snags the hottest girls!


End file.
